R-36 Superfortress
|line=Superfortress |model= R-36 Superfortress |class=Bomber |cost= 7,000,000 |modifier= |hidet= |sysmods= |length=30 meters |width=70 meters |height= |mass= |max accel= 2,500 G |mglt= |max speed= 900 km/h |engine=2 Cygnus 4K7 Dual Line ion engines |hyperdrive=2.0 |hdrange=100,000 light-years |hdsystem=CEC subspace hyperdriveClass 2.0 |poweroutput= |power=*Iotek ionization reactor *Iotek 9j ion power cells |shield gen=Stasis-type shield generator |hull=*Quadanium steel-armored *Titanium hull |sensor=Pax Hustana variable array sensor unit |target= |navigation=Advanced Navicomputer (Navigator operated) |avionics=Miradyne RCS-6 flight control computer |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Borstel RH8 laser cannon (2) *50 concussion missiles *30 Proton Bombs *5 proton torpedos *3 Composite-beam laser turrets (2 under the wings and 1 in the rear) |complement= |bays= |escapepods=2 pods |crew=5-8 members *Pilots (2) *Navigator (1) *Gunners (3) *Aux. Crew (2) |skeleton= 5 (2 Pilots, 1 Navigator, 1 gunner, and one aux. crew) |passengers= 5-10 paratroopers |capacity= 75 metric tons in bomb bays/cargo area |cargohandling= |consumables=1 month |lifesupport=Standard |communications=HoloNet transceiver |othersystems= |hideu= |availability=Galactic Republic government exclusive |role=*Bomber *Paratroop deployment *Heavy ordnance *Cargo |firstuse=Great Galactic War (17 BBY) |era= Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order *Shadow Vengeance |modules=}} The R-36 Superfortress was a large bomber employed by the Republic near the end of the Great Galactic War in 17 BBY. It had a wide array of components from companies like to the CEC. It also used higher grade hyperdrives, shielding and weaponry due to its role in the space force and its limitations. The ship class was sold exclusively to the Republic government. Despite the success of the bomber, the ship could not prevent the end of the Republic. It has been note for being the first "superfortress" class ship; all other bombers were known simply as bombers or if they were larger they were considered freighters or frigates. History Origin Near the end of the Great Galactic War the Republic asked for the development of a new kind of fighter, one that could carry the payload of a small frigate and had the protection of a cruiser warship. The Republic was hoping to conduct massive bombing runs with fewer pilots and soldiers being caught in the battle. All the companies under the Republic banner, from the to , to its subsidiary participated in the project. They each lent their particular expertise in the many facets of the construction. The result was a massive bomber/transport dubbed the R-36 (rumored to mean Republic-36) Superfortress, since it was said the ship could be used as a fortress for an important figure, like the Chancellor. The design was accepted and the ships were being produced by 18 BBY, the first ship saw service the next year. It was the first superfortress classified ship. War Service Final campaigns of the GGW It saw its first combat slightly before the Battle of Coruscant, Battle on Saleucami and the massacre on Christophsis. It helped defeat the Barbarians in its first combat. The ships helped destroy three major foundries on the system and grounded at least five droid control ships permanently. They saw further action on , , , , and several campaigns on the fringes of the Outer Rim, near , such as , , and at the Battle of , where they suffered massive casualties. They had successfully transported wounded soldiers to hospitals on and defended it from invaders. It bombed an factory on the nearby system. Saleucami and Coruscant They were tasked with scouting and rooting out resistance by bombing enemy controlled towns on Saleucami, the bombing would allow for Republic walkers and troops to come in, this tactic was called the "blitz". The Republic utilized the R-36 to conduct massive bombing runs thanks to its extraordinary cargo capacity. Saleucami fell within days, and was one of the Republic's last major victories. The R-36 was used extensively in the evacuation of many Senators and key Republic personnel. They were used because of their transport capabilities, their shielding and armor. They were sent immediately to as a precaution after the Barbarians invaded Coruscant, this was to ensure a capable and working government in case Coruscant was lost. Many Jedi were transported on the ships as well. Although the Superfortresses were able to secure many Senators, roughly 60% were reported lost, missing or dead as of the end of the battle. The remaining Senators gave their governing power to the Supreme Chancellor and fled for their home systems to remain with their families. Interwar period production Interwar period saw the retiring of the initial bombers and saw them sold for scrap back to Kuat Drive Yards. The KDY was able to refashion the scrap back into many of the 2nd generation R-36 superfortresses that were being produced secretly for the Republic, on their remaining worlds. The small interwar period saw exponential production of not only many of the Republic warships, but of the fighters, including the R-36. This was due to the governments ability to spend nearly all its resources on war production and because it was not distracted by war. Another reason may be due to the fact that the Republic did not have to pay for the products until after it reclaimed the galaxy. The Republic promised to free Kuat and Corellia first because of the reprisals those systems would face if they were discovered dealing to the enemy of the Imperium. Behind the scenes The R-36 was named after the bomber, the . The B-29 was most famous for being the carrier of the first two atomic bombs, the and , which struck the Japanese cities and , which helped end World War II. It also is similar to the , developed by , a small crew bomber with a large payload and expensive price tag. Its role is closer in relation to the "Stealth Bomber" than the Superfortress, an ancestor of the B-2. The ship utilizes a designation with the number "3" in it. That number is used prevalently in the Epic of the Star Wars universe, most commonly in the form of the number "30", the author's favorite number. Superfortress, R-36 Superfortress, R-36 Superfortress, R-36